1. Field
This disclosure is generally related to a wireless communication system. More specifically, this disclosure is related to an antenna assembly for high-speed, long-range wireless communication.
2. Related Art
The rapid development of optical fibers, which permit transmission over longer distances and at higher bandwidths, has revolutionized the telecommunications industry and has played a major role in the advent of the information age. However, there are limitations to the application of optical fibers. Because laying optical fibers in the field can require a large initial investment, it is not cost effective to extend the reach of optical fibers to sparsely populated areas, such as rural regions or other remote, hard-to-reach areas. Moreover, in many scenarios where a business may want to establish point-to-point links among multiple locations, it may not be economically feasible to lay new fibers. In addition, there is also a need for robust designs that can simplify installation process and provide enhanced mechanical reliability.
On the other hand, wireless radio communication devices and systems provide high-speed data transmission over an air interface, making it an attractive technology for providing network connections to areas that are not yet reached by fibers or cables. However, currently available wireless technologies for long-range, point-to-point connections encounter many problems, such as limited range and poor signal quality.